Timeline
1940s *'October 10th, 1945', Ilaa is founded by Marcus Tenyer. *'October 15th, 1945', The first militia group to defend Ilaa is formally formed. This also marks the day the Fajestic is formed. *'Mid-1946', New Haven, Ilaa is declared the country's capital. *'1949', Patrick Koppinger is born somewhere in the United States of America. 1950s *'1956', Goliath, Ilaa is selected to be the new capital. *'January 1st, 1959', Culligan North is born in Canterlot, Equestria. 1960s *'September 21st, 1963', Paige Arnold is born in Havre de Grace, Maryland. *'August 27th, 1964', Tord Fox is born in Anaheim, California. 1970s *'June 4th, 1970', Jello is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'July 10th, 1970', Bruiser is born in The Outlands, Equestria. *'January 19th, 1971', Scotland Brave is born in Irvine, Scotland. *'August 14th, 1972', Magneta Bradley is born in Flagstaff, Arizona. *'July 28th, 1973', Elliott Bradley is born in Red Cliff, Colorado. *'1974', Mama Mia is born in Manehattan, Equestria. *'June 2nd, 1975', Greg Manly is born in Hartford, Connecticut. *'January 11th, 1977', Hazel is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. 1980s *'September 24th, 1980', Nicole Fox is born in Yuma, Arizona. *'June 2nd, 1986', Blake Fox is born in Yuma, Arizona. *'February 29th, 1987', Gracie Flyleaf is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'January 20th',' 1988', Rainbow Blaze is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'May 19th, 1988', Firefly is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'September 1st, 1988', Strafe Breezeway is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. 1990s *'September 10th, 1990', Gracie, Strafe, Rainbow Blaze, and Firefly all meet on their first day of middle school at the Cloudsdale Academy. *'July 19th, 1991', Tanner Denton is born in Yuma, Arizona. *'Mid-1992', Gracie is diagnosed with diabetes. *'March 26th, 1992', Alex Haefner is born in Havelock, North Carolina. *'July 12th, 1992', Damian Shields is born in Flagstaff, Arizona. *'October 2nd, 1992', Sarah Haws is born in Yuma, Arizona. *'November 5th, 1992', Jessica Montly is born in Gerber, Ilaa. *'March 28th, 1993', Celeste Patane is born in Yuma, Arizona. *'February 14th, 1994', Gracie and Strafe begin dating regularly. *'November 16th, 1994', Twitch Bradley is born in Swanson, Colorado. *'May 13th, 1995', Pepperchini Nelson is born in Canterlot, Equestria. *'December 7th, 1995', Sterling Silver is born in Canterlot, Equestria. *'March 3rd, 1998', Chell Bradley is born in Swanson, Colorado. Syrsa Fox is born in Yuma, Arizona. *'April 4th, 1998', Rebecca Parson is born in Swanson, Colorado. *'June 7th, 1998', Spectre Wraith is born in Canterlot, Equestria. *'October 22nd, 1998', Rein is born in Canterlot, Equestria. *'January 12th, 1999', Reuben Nelson is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'March 17th, 1999', Juniper Nelson is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'October 11th, 1999', Renamon Montly is born in Gerber, Ilaa. *'December 14th, 1999', Softy Ogonia and Critic Ogonia are born in Mareica, Equestria. 2000s *'February 9th, 2000', Fry Greez is born in Trottingham, Equestria. *'August 13th, 2000', Thomas Conway is born in Sioux Falls, South Dakota. *'September 8th, 2000', Spencer Crane is born in Enee, Nebraska. *'June 22nd, 2001', Chad Fox is born in Yuma, Arizona. *'April 21st, 2003', Spot Light is born in Manehattan, Equestria. *'November 7th, 2003', Jakob Kannis is born in Boulder, North Dakota. *'April 22nd, 2004', Lolman is born in Manehattan, Equestria. *'June 20th, 2004', Fluttershy is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'December 2nd, 2004', Rarity is born in Ponyville, Equestria. *'June 10th, 2005', Gracie, Strafe, Firefly, and Rainbow Blaze graduate high school. *'June 14th, 2005', Strafe proposes to Gracie--she accepts. *'October 4th, 2005', Octavia Melody is born in Canterlot, Equestria. *'November 1st, 2005', Applejack is born in Ponyville, Equestria. *'November 18th, 2006', Gracie and Strafe Breezeway get married. *'March 21st, 2006', Pinkie Pie is born somewhere in Equestria. *'August 20th, 2006', Kalamari Nelson is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'January 9th, 2007', Rainbow Blaze proposes to Firefly--she accepts. *'May 5th, 2007', Rainbow Blaze and Firefly get married. *'April 22nd, 2007', Missouri is born in Ponyville, Equestria. *'August 9th, 2007', Skittle Sugarfelt is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'October 11th, 2007', Dennis is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'July 5th, 2008', Rainbow Dash is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'July 19th, 2008', Draft Breezeway is born in Cloudsdale, Equestria. *'May 8th, 2009', Kojak is born in Canterlot, Equestria. *'June 22nd, 2009', Tibbles is born in Lantern, Minnesota. *'December 7th, 2009', Taya Quail is born in Phoenix, Equestria. 2010s *'October 17th, 2010', Twilight Sparkle is born in Canterlot, Equestria. *'August 6th, 2012', Gracie Breezeway dies of kidney failure. *'April 17th, 2013', Apple Bloom is born in Ponyville, Equestria. *'September, 2013', Draft is given over to Blaze and Firefly by his father, Strafe, after not being able to handle taking care of him alone. *'March 23rd, 2013', Babs Seed is born in Manehattan, Equestria. *'October 15th, 2013', The Second Civil War starts in the United States. *'Late 2014', Blaze and Firefly adopt Draft into their family after it becomes clear his dad won't be bouncing back any time soon. *'July 1st, 2014', Syrsa begins boot camp with the U.S. Marine Corps. *'October 8th, 2014', Twitch is declared missing in action outside of Denver, Colorado. *'October 27th, 2014', Scootaloo is born in Ponyville(?), Equestria. *'December, 2014', Syrsa graduates boot camp and is deployed to fight on the Utah-New Mexico border. *'April 10th, 2015', Elliott and Magneta Bradley die in a house fire. *'May 13th, 2015', Sweetie Belle is born in Ponyville, Equestria. *'May 30th, 2015', The Second Civil War ends. *'June 1st, 2016', Syrsa and Chell meet for the first time in the Denver Airport. *'June 14th, 2016', Syrsa is moved to the reserves. *'August, 2016', Syrsa and Chell meet again at a church in Colorado Springs. *'October 10th, 2016', Syrsa and Chell begin to date regularly. *'February 14th, 2017', Syrsa proposes to Chell--she accepts. *'November, 2017', The Combine take over the United States as its government. *'October 10th, 2017', Chell and Syrsa Fox get married. 2020s *'2020', Jessica is selected to be the leader of the United States Combine by Mister Snorglebotum as part of a campaign to destroy the morale of Ilaans during their losing war against them. *'July 7th, 2023', The Drop Inn burns to the ground. Kalamari is blamed along with both Fry and Izza; all of them are fired. *'July 24th, 2023', The 72-hour War of Equestria starts. *'July 27th, 2023', The 72-hour War of Equestria ends in European Federation victory with the capture and execution of Princess Celestia. *'January 15th, 2024', Rebecca Fox is born in Erin, Iowa. At Some Point *'June 13th', Pallygyrl is born on Argus. *Flitter breaks Draft's nose. Cloud Chaser and him begin dating shortly afterwards. *'February 5th', Infected32 is born. Category:Pages on the wiki Category:Infected32's Pages